Momentos cotidianos de la Organización XIII
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Porque hay muchas cosas que no nos cuentan, aquí traigo una serie de viñetas explicando algunas
1. Agua

Buenas a todos n.n

Aquí traigo una serie de viñetas donde veremos diferentes escenas de los miembros de la Organización XIII, su convivencia, relaciones, costumbres y algunos hechos bastante curiosos.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece y no obtengo nada con estos escritos salvo satisfacción moral y entretener a quien los lea.

Y comenzamos con una primera viñeta dedicada a Demyx

--

**Agua...**

Lo que todos sabemos es que el miembro número IX de la Organización XIII es un chico alegre que disfruta utilizando su arma, el sitar. Lo que muchos sabemos es que lo toca bastante a menudo, sin necesidad de estar en un combate. Lo que algunos sabemos es que esta costumbre en según que momentos saca de quicio a varios miembros de la organización. Lo que pocos sabemos es que una vez trataron de ponerle remedio...

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué tengo que luchar a partir de ahora con estas pistolas de agua?- Preguntó inocentemente Demyx, levantando un poco los dos juguetes de los chinos que le habían dado tras quitarle el sitar.

-Porque en la organización tenemos una norma que prohibe pelear con instrumentos musicales.- Fue la respuesta que recibió.

-Pero si Axel lleva panderetas.

-¡No son panderetas! ¡Son Chakrams! ¡¡CHAKRAMS!!

-Ah...

Los primeros días, el número IX estuvo algo decaido, pues aquellas armas no eran divertidas y no podía tocar música con ellas. Hasta que un día descubrió algo: iba caminando aburrido por un pasillo y agitando una de las pistolas descuidadamente cuando se cruzó con Saïx y, accidentalmente, apretó el gatillo, empapando al otro inevitablemente. Tras su apresurada huida para salvar el pellejo, Demyx sonrió ampliamente, pensando que ya había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo con que divertirse.

Una semana después, ya hartos de ser regados por Demyx, la mitad de los miembros de la organización se declararon en huelga ante Xemnas hasta que este le devolviera su sitar y destruyera aquellas malditas pistolas.

**Fin**

--

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Voy subiendo las demás?


	2. Cerrojos

Buenos días n.n

Aquí traigo la segunda historia corta de nuestra querida Organización XIII

En esta hay una advertencia, pero tened claro que las advertencias son sólo para la historieta en la que están, así que si no os gusta simplemente no leáis esa historia n.n

**Advertencia:** Yaoi

Aquí os la dejo n.n (He respondido a los reviews abajo)

--

**Cerrojos**

En un principio, el castillo de la Organización XIII no tenía cerrojos en ninguna de sus puertas, pero ahora sí los tiene. Vamos a remontarnos al día en que Xemnas decidió ponerlos para comprender por qué.

Ese día, una vez terminada la reunión y asignadas misiones a unos cuantos miembros de la organización, Xemnas había desaparecido de la vista de todos junto con Saïx. Ambos estaban en la habitación del número I, quien tenía al otro contra la pared y lo besaba hambrientamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró un acelerado y extravagante pelirrojo, entiéndase Axel.

-¿Adónde tenía que ir de misión?- Preguntó éste, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la escena que acababa de interrumpir.

-A Agrabbah.- Respondió Xemnas, haciendo acopio de autocontrol para no matar allí mismo al número VIII por haberlo interrumpido.

-Vale, ya podéis seguir.- Se despidió con un leve recochineo en la voz, y salió de allí a toda prisa antes de que a alguno de los dos se le ocurriera la genial idea de despellejarlo vivo, eso sí, sin cerrar la puerta.

Xemnas se acercó a la puerta y la cerró dando un golpe excesivamente fuerte y volvió a seguir devorando los labios de Saïx, que se había quedado parado y completamente rojo por la inoportuna interrupción de Axel. Xemnas descendió al cuello del peliazul mientras comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de la gabardina de éste e iba acariciando con una de sus mano la piel que dejaba a la vista, entreteniéndose a jugar con uno de los rosados pezones.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Xigbar entró como si estuviese en su propia habitación.

-¡Ey! ¿Habéis visto por aquí a Demyx?

-¡No!- Rugió Xemnas.

-Vale, nos vemos parejita.

Xigbar salió prácticamente corriendo, cerrando la puerta tras de si para que si Xemnas decidía perseguirlo para matarlo tuviera que abrirla, o destruirla, dejándole un poco más de tiempo de huida.

Saïx, viendo que Xemnas estaba de muy mal humor, decidió calmarlo o, de lo contrario, sabía que se quedaría en abstinencia hasta que a su pareja se le pasara el cabreo. Y esa, definitivamente, no era una opción. Se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad. Al principio Xemnas seguía molesto y no correspondía, pero pronto la boca de Saïx y sus manos, que habían comenzado a desnudarlo, mandaron a volar el cabreo junto con su gabardina.

Sujetó a Saïx de los brazos y comenzó a moverse hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarlo, y se separó de él para hacer que se tumbara y colocarse encima.

Y de nuevo se abrió la puerta. Esta vez era Marluxia.

-Oye, Jefe...- Se interrumpió al verlos y sonrió pervertidamente.- Vaya, veo que estáis ocupados. ¿Puedo unirme?

El pelirrosa se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar la enorme arma de Saïx, que pasó justo por donde instantes antes había tenido la cabeza.

-Jo, que carácter.- Comentó, volviendo a levantarse.

-¿Que querías, número XI?- Preguntó Xemnas, resistiendo la tentación de imitar el ejemplo de su pareja.

-¡Oh, es verdad! ¿Me prestáis un condón?

Marluxia salió huyendo de la habitación de Xemnas, esquivando las espadas que habían sido lanzadas justo al lugar donde tenía una muy preciada parte de su anatomía.

En la habitación, Saïx suspiró derrotado. Ahora sí que se iba a quedar sin nada, Xemnas emitía una nada saludable aura roja.

--

Ese mismo día se llamó de vuelta a todos los miembros de la organización y se convocó una reunión de emergencia en la que Xemnas anunció que había hecho instalar cerrojos en todas las puertas del castillo.

Aquella noche no bajaron a cenar ni Xemnas, ni Saïx, ni Axel, ni Roxas, ni Xigbar, ni Demyx. Y Marluxia aprovechó para decidir, de entre los miembros restantes, a quién se quedaba aquella noche.

Lo que Xemnas nunca sabría era que aquello había sido una conspiración entre Axel, Xigbar y Marluxia para conseguir que se instalasen los cerrojos.

**Fin**

--

¿Qué os ha parecido esta? Responded en un review òo

--

Respuestas a los reviews:

Dark Rose Princess: Wooooh, Roseeee!! Y sin tener que amenazarte xD Eso, tú cabrea a Axel a ver cuanto tarda en "brasearte". ¿Te sirve un yaoi como viñeta? xD

WEROCKXD: -Te revive- ¿Mejor? :) Continuado.

Artifex - Maka: De estos días que me inspiré para eso úu. Gracias por comentar X)

--

Venga, nos leemoooos :)


	3. Limpieza

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! (Y lamento el retraso, no me matéis por favor)

Estas historias vienen cuando les da la gana. Esta me dejó tirada a mitad escribirse, no me salía un final.

Si tenéis alguna idea me haríais un gran favor al compartirla con mi pobre mente.

****

* * *

Limpieza

En la Organización XIII, al igual que en todos los lugares donde convive un grupo de gente, existe una actividad concreta de la que todos intentan escaquearse infructuosamente: la limpieza.

Una vez a la semana, durante el desayuno, Xemnas reparte las tareas que deberán hacer durante todo ese día, o eso intenta porque solamente Saïx aparece a desayunar ese día y tiene que mandarlo a cazar a los demás, que suelen huir a otros mundos. Y el sábado pasado no fue la excepción a la norma.

Cuando Xemnas entró al comedor a la hora del desayuno, allí sólo se encontraba Saïx. Como ya era costumbre, desayunaron dejando ese margen de tiempo por si alguien más se dignaba a aparecer, y, como también era ya costumbre, nadie apareció. Así que, cuando terminaron, el Adivinador Lunar se fue en busca de los fugitivos.

* * *

Demyx había sido asignado (forzosamente) a limpiar todos los pasillos del segundo piso del castillo, y para ello le habían dado un triste cubo de agua con un paño de tela. El chico miraba el trapo que sujetaba en la mano casi con desesperación. Suspiró.

-Con esto no voy a terminar nunca.

Estaba a punto de resignarse a pasar, como mínimo, todo el día limpiando con aquella... _cosa_... cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Una gran idea de hecho.

-¡Pues claro!- Sonrió ampliamente y dejó caer el trapo al suelo.

Iba a acabar enseguida con aquello.

* * *

En aquel momento, Axel decidió que iba a matar a Saïx.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerse llamar su amigo y después le encomendaba semejantes barbaridades? Porque ahí estaba él, metido en ese enorme, gigantesco, almacén del segundo piso, rodeado de innumerables trastos a los que debía quitar el polvo con esa mierda de trapo medio deshilachado que su supuesto amigo le había dado.

Se acercó a uno de los estantes llenos de objetos, la mayoría de los cuales resultaba difícil saber qué eran, y cogió uno de los del estante de arriba, una especie de esfera llena de agujeritos parecidos a enchufes de la luz, y la miró. Era imposible limpiar aquello solamente con un trapo de quitar el polvo, si tenía pegotes de… _algo_… enganchados por todas partes.

-Voy a necesitar agua.- Se dijo, y entonces recordó que Demyx estaba fregando los pasillos de aquel mismo piso. Sonrió ante aquella idea. Podía quitarle el cubo de agua al número IX, limpiar rápidamente todo lo suyo y después irse a dormir el resto del día, o con Roxas si es que el chico terminaba pronto su parte. Además, seguro que Demyx accedía a prestarle el cubo si le dejaba echarse una siesta en aquel almacén mientras él limpiaba todos aquellos trastos.

Completamente decidido, Axel salió del almacén y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Para su desgracia no había ninguna puerta cerca suyo cuando escuchó fuerte y claro, y horriblemente cerca también, aquel grito:

-¡Baila, agua, baila!

Y se produjo el desastre.

Una infernal corriente de agua se abalanzó a gran velocidad sobre él, y su maravilloso peinado quedó destrozado, viéndose reducido a una mísera, y nada estilizada, empapada melena pelirroja.

La única razón por la que Demyx sobrevivió a aquel día fue porque, alertado por los gritos de terror, Saïx llegó antes de que Axel lo carbonizara y. como no podían permitirse perder a ningún miembro de la organización, detuvo al pelirrojo.

Muchas veces desde aquel día Demyx deseó haber muerto aquel día, porque Axel lo obligó todas las semanas a hacer su parte de la limpieza bajo la amenaza de hacerlo bailar con fuego.

Y también desde aquel día las armas eran confiscadas antes de comenzar la limpieza.

********

Fin

* * *

Sé que tengo mucha cara al pedirlo pero... ¿reviews?


	4. Cocina

Cuarto Drabble de la Organización siguiendo una idea de Near, de Amor Yaoi.

* * *

**Cocina**

En el castillo de la Organización XIII ahora cuentan con un grupo de incorpóreos especializados en cocinar, pero no fue fácil adiestrarlos para que hicieran algo así. De hecho, Xemnas no pretendía tener una horda de incorpóreos cocineros, así que al principio los miembros de la Organización comían fuera del castillo, en otros mundos. Pero el presupuesto que tenían no dio para mantener este nivel de vida cuando el número de miembros pasó de seis a doce, pues Roxas todavía no era miembro de la Organización cuando esto sucedió.

Al ser tantas personas a las que pagarles tres restaurantes al día, el fondo dedicado a la alimentación se vio prontamente agotado y Xemnas vio que tenía dos opciones: recurrir al fondo para financiar sus malévolos planes o encontrar un plan B. Evidentemente, se decantó por el plan B.

Harían turnos para cocinar, un día cada miembro de la Organización.

Este plan funcionó once días. Y digo once porque Xemnas, como el gran líder malévolo que es, no iba a ponerse a cocinar.

Xigbar:

¿Por qué se decidió que el número II no volviera a cocinar? A Xigbar le pareció muy divertido sazonar los platos con generosas cantidades de guindillas y/o laxantes, por lo que media Organización se pasó tres días en el váter, otros tantos bebiendo agua como posesos y el pobre Demyx con una combinación de ambos síntomas.

Xaldin:

A Xaldin le fue prohibida la entrada a la cocina después de que la Organización al completo amenazara con desertar después de casi morir ensartados por seis lanzas por hacer el más mínimo comentario crítico sobre sus dotes culinarias.

Vexen:

Los miembros de la Organización se negaron a probar siquiera su comida tras ver una sustancia verde y burbujeante en el horno.

Lexeaus:

Su cocina era aceptable, por lo menos hasta que una olla explotó porque se tomó con demasiada calma lo de apartarla del fuego cuando empezó a hacer ruidos raros.

Zexion:

Después de pelearse durante dos horas con la tostadora, decidió que una actividad tan banal no merecía que le dedicara su valioso tiempo.

Saïx:

Tras amenazar de muerte a Xigbar por bromear sobre sus habilidades culinarias, de algún modo logró que Xemnas lo eximiera de la obligación de cocinar.

Axel:

Los miembros de la Organización comprobaron que, aunque la comida que está un rato al fuego suele estar buena, cuando esta adopta el color del carbón no es muy sana. Y menos cuando el cocinero te quema el pelo si se te ocurre quejarte.

Demyx:

Nadie sabe cómo, la cocina terminó cubierta de macarrones, trozos de tomate y agua hirviendo. El pobre chico pasó una semana en la enfermería.

Luxord:

Cuando Xemnas quedó convertido en carta por fallar el acertijo que la tortilla le puso, decidió retirarlo de la cocina.

Marluxia:

Aunque las flores se consideran una exquisitez en la alta cocina, quedó comprobado que sus espinas no lo son después de que Marluxia "accidentalmente" olvidara quitar el tallo a las rosas.

Larxene:

Decidió seguir el ejemplo de Xaldin para librarse de la cocina, solamente que apuntando a zonas más bajas y apreciadas.

Y así fue como Xemnas comprendió que, aunque hábiles en sus misiones, en la Organización no había miembros dados a la cocina, por eso ni lo intentó con el miembro número XIII y después la número XIV, menos aún conociendo las habilidades de Sora.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Ideas? ¿Tomatazos? Dejadlo todo en un review.


	5. Cuartos de baño

Siguiendo una idea de RoxasXIII dada en Amor Yaoi llega esta escena.

Advertencias: Yaoi y referencias a lemon.

Que lo disfrutéis ^^

* * *

**Cuartos de baño**

En el castillo de la Organización había doce cuartos de baño en cada piso para los hombres y dos para las mujeres. Pero, ¿a qué se debía semejante exageración?

Todo comenzó un día para cualquier otro, uno de los más divertidos que habían tenido según Xion y Larxene, pero no según los demás miembros de la Organización.

Por aquel entonces había un baño para cada sexo en cada piso y se las arreglaban bien. Hasta que las cañerías quedaron tapadas de tal forma que solamente se podían usar los baños del último piso.

Después de ver que no funcionaban ni los baños del piso de los dormitorios, ni los del piso de abajo, ni los del piso de arriba… terminaron todos en el último piso.

Mientras los hombres hacían cola para ducharse, Xion y Larxene acabaron enseguida. El único hombre que tuvo el valor de meterse a ducharse en el baño de las chicas fue Marluxia, a los demás les dio demasiado miedo la amenaza de Larxene, que había comentado algo sobre un método extremadamente doloroso de castración antes de irse.

Xaldin y Vexen, que habían madrugado, se libraron de la cola, pero los demás llegaron más o menos al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con el problema de qué hacer. Axel propuso que Roxas y él, como novios que eran, podían ducharse juntos para tardar menos y los demás accedieron. De modo que ellos dos entraron los primeros.

Pero una hora después todavía no habían salido y Xigbar, ya harto de esperar, abrió la puerta con la intención de sacarlos a patadas. Claro que el Chakram que salió volando y casi le deja una nueva cicatriz le hizo cambiar de idea. Cerrada de nuevo la puerta los restantes miembros de la Organización se quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces Saïx recordó que Xemnas tenía cuarto de baño propio, y si no estaba allí es que el agua le funcionaba, y se marchó sin decir nada. No le costaría mucho convencer al número I de que compartiera su ducha.

La siguiente idea fue de Xigbar, que arrastró a Demyx a uno de los baños estropeados para utilizar sus poderes sobre el agua.

Y los demás tuvieron que quedarse esperando en la puerta mientras, dentro del cuarto de baño, bajo el chorro de la ducha, Axel sostenía a Roxas contra la pared, embistiéndolo con ganas mientras repartía besos por su espalda, el sonido del agua ahogando los gemidos del rubio.

-Creo… ahhhh…. Que deberíaaaahhH….mos salir….- Consiguió pronunciar después de varios intentos.

-Que se esperen...- Dijo Axel, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y haciéndolo gemir de nuevo.

* * *

Ese mismo día Zexion, Lexeaus y Luxord se plantaron delante de la habitación de Xemnas con la intención de exigir más duchas en todos los pisos y un equipo de Incorpóreos encargado del mantenimiento de las cañerías. Claro que decidieron esperarse a la cena después de que la puerta no se abriera al tercer toque y escuchar el ruido de varias cosas cayendo al suelo y unos gemidos que sonaban como una voz sospechosamente familiar.

Dentro de la habitación, Xemnas sonrió a la vez que desataba las muñecas de Saïx de la cabecera de su cama.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos darnos esa ducha.

**Fin**

* * *

Recordad, un review es como una poción, muy útil si queréis que los personajes sigan con vida, así que: ¡dejad un review!

Nos leemos n.n


	6. Tiempo

Hacía mucho que no subía una viñeta de la Organización (porque esto es demasiado largo para ser un drabble, más bien sería un one-shot cortito), pero entonces estaba en la ducha pensando en la cantidad de tiempo libre que tengo en verano y esto se ha escrito solo. He salido corriendo para pasarlo al ordenador antes de que se me fuera la idea xD

Que lo disfrutéis :D

* * *

**Tiempo**

Todos hemos visto cómo los miembros de la Organización XIII reciben misiones diariamente, que realizan con más o menos ganas. Y algunos ni eso. Pero no olvidemos que el objetivo de la Organización es crear Kingdom Hearts, por lo tanto, aunque deben destruir tantos sincorazón como sea posible para aportar los corazones atrapados en ellos a Kingdom Hearts, también deben andarse con cuidado de no diezmar demasiado la población de estos seres en los diferentes mundos por miedo a hacerlos desaparecer de alguno.

Por eso, tras unas semanas de trabajo especialmente arduo por parte de los miembros de la Organización, hubo unos días con escasez de misiones por la baja población de sincorazón y la falta de lugares que explorar.

En general, esto sería una buena noticia porque significa un periodo de vacaciones no esperado y, por lo tanto, más disfrutado de lo normal. Axel, Roxas y Xion pasaban los días en la torre del reloj, comiendo helados de sal marina y hablando de toda clase de tonterías, y además al rubio y al pelirrojo les quedaba tiempo de sobra para pasar momentos románticos en pareja y otros no tan románticos. Xemnas y Saïx aprovechaban para "discutir más a fondo los futuros planes de la Organización", claro que ellos eran los únicos que se creían la excusa. Demyx disfrutaba como un crío tocando el sitar todo el día, durmiendo y comiendo, sin preocuparse de tener que esconderse de Saïx por estar saltándose una misión otra vez. Xaldin desaparecía constantemente a "investigar", entiéndase a espiar a Bella y a Bestia para ver si entendía qué coño pasaba con ellos y ese rollo de las parejitas y si eso le ayudaba a comprender todo lo que iba pasando en la Organización. Luxord pasaba los días o bien estafando a sus colegas a las cartas (y a veces haciendo apuestas extremadamente absurdas, excepto Roxas y Xion pues cabrear a Axel NO es una buena idea, por el simple hecho de reírse un rato) o inventando nuevos trucos con las cartas.

En aquellos momentos comenzó a notarse de verdad la ausencia de los miembros de la Organización que habían muerto en el Castillo del Olvido, pues, ¡Oh, cómo se agradecía no tener a Larxene dando gritos y matando el aburrimiento a base de atacar a sus compañeros (esto Demyx lo agradecía especialmente)! Pero, sobre todo, se agradecía el respiro de no tener que estar escondiéndose de Vexen pues, cuando se aburría, se ponía a pensar experimentos con los demás miembros de la Organización.

Por desgracia Vexen no era el único peligroso si tenía demasiado tiempo libre en sus manos.

Xigbar se aburría. Y un Xigbar aburrido era probablemente lo más peligroso que podía caminar por el castillo, más que un Saïx fuera de control, un Axel cabreado o un Demyx con sobredosis de azúcar.

Así que Xigbar decidió matar el aburrimiento. Jugando al tiro al blanco con los Incorpóreos que se dedican a hacer las tareas del castillo.

Xigbar se entretenía, sí, pero a los Incorpóreos no les hizo ni puñetera gracia. En consecuencia, a los dos días el castillo estaba hecho un desastre, todos los baños tenían los váteres atascados (y con pelotas de goma en las cañerías, ni más ni menos), la comida había desaparecido y habían empezado a desaparecer prendas de vestir y a suceder acontecimientos bastante desagradables, como que en mitad de una "apasionada discusión" entre Xemnas y Saïx se rompiera una de las tuberías que pasaban por la pared del cuarto del número I, dejándolos a ambos empapados porque, justamente, había habido un grifo abierto que requería que el agua pasase por allí. Axel intentó traer comida precocinada de otro mundo y esta desapareció antes de que pudiesen cenar. Luxord encontró su maravillosa baraja trucada esparcida por el suelo, en pedacitos. Al sitar de Demyx le desaparecieron las cuerdas.

En resumen, los miembros de la Organización XIII estaban _hartos_.

Curiosamente, la idea fue de Saïx.

* * *

Al quinto día de aquel caos, Xemnas bajó con la intención de proponerle a Saïx que, como el castillo estaba inevitable, se fueran a otro mundo a comer. No una cita, los incorpóreos no piden citas a no ser que sean pelirrojos, tengan tatuajes raros en la cara y la manía de carbonizar a cualquiera que haga algún comentario graciosillo sobre ellos o sus queridos rubios, sino una propuesta racional para escapar a toda aquella locura y, ya de paso, poder echar un maldito polvo en paz. Lo que no habían conseguido desde que el número II comenzara con su "tiro al blanco".

-Número VII.- Comenzó Xemnas en tono formal, pues estaban en un área pública y había que mantener las apariencias.

-¿Sí, Superior?

Xemnas fue a hacer su propuesta, pero se quedó congelado en el sitio al ver a un incorpóreo barriendo el pasillo. ¿Desde cuándo volvían a trabajar?

Al ver la cara de desconcierto del líder de la Organización, Saïx suprimió una sonrisa satisfecha y, por qué no decirlo, cruel, y dijo en el mismo tono con el que se dirigía a él siempre en público.

-Los Incorpóreos han decidido volver a trabajar, por lo visto el número II ha decidido… entretenerse… en otro mundo.

-Vaya, algo realmente de apreciar por su parte.- Dijo Xemnas clavando la mirada en Saïx.- De todas formas, como es evidente que aún tardarán un tiempo en devolver el castillo a la normalidad, he pensado que sería conveniente ir a comer a algún otro mundo puesto que el comedor del castillo debe seguir impracticable.

-Me parece una gran idea.- Respondió Saïx, guardándose para sí que la primera habitación que habían limpiado era el comedor, igual que el hecho de que ya volvían a contar con comida en el castillo. De todas formas, seguro que los demás miembros estaban allí, pegándose por tener acceso a la mayor cantidad de comida posible.

* * *

Aquel año, en Ciudad de Halloween, el misterioso muñeco que había aparecido, con aspecto de pirata, lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras y vestido con una ropa negra desgarrada, colgando de la guillotina de la plaza, fue un gran éxito. Jack Skeleton pasó días dándole vueltas a quien podía haberlo traído, y preguntándose si a esa persona le gustaría ayudar en la planificación del siguiente Halloween.

**Fin**

* * *

Ya está, ¿qué os ha parecido? :D ¿Revuews?


	7. La capucha

Esto se me ocurrió más o menos a la vez que el anterior capítulo: tuve un flash de Xion entrando en la habitación de Xigbar y empecé a reírme yo sola xD

Espero que os guste n.n

* * *

**La capucha**

El día que Xion entró en la Organización XIII estaba muerta de vergüenza y nervios. Por eso entró a la sala con la capucha puesta cuando Xemnas la presentó, y por eso no se la quitó.

Más adelante, ese mismo día, estaba en el piso del castillo donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los miembros de la Organización y se había perdido. No recordaba cuál le habían dicho que era su habitación. Porque, en serio, ¿no sería más lógico que las habitaciones estuvieran ordenadas por número? ¿Qué hacía la del número VIII al lado de la del número XIII, por ejemplo? ¿Y por qué había algunas habitaciones vacías entre otras ocupadas?

Aquello no tenía sentido.

Así que Xion decidió hacer lo que se suele hacer en estos casos: preguntar. Craso error, hay pocas cosas de las que se haya arrepentido más en toda su existencia.

Lo primero de todo, se bajó la capucha para no dar la impresión de ser maleducada.

Se dirigió a la primera puerta a su izquierda y dio dos suaves golpes. Esperó respuesta. No hubo respuesta. Repitió la acción. Volvió a esperar respuesta. Volvió a no haber respuesta. Ya harta de esperar, decidió abrir la puerta para ver si aquella habitación estaba ocupada o no.

Cerró de un portazo.

¿Aquel era el número IX, encadenado al techo y vestido en un traje de cuero que NO era el uniforme de la Organización? ¿Y qué hacía el número II con un _látigo_?

Decidió probar varias puertas más adelante. Volvió a llamar. Otra vez no le respondieron. Llamó otra vez, otra vez no le respondieron. Empezaba a hartarse. ¿Es que nadie abría las puertas en ese maldito castillo? Abrió de un empujón.

Y volvió a cerrar de un portazo.

¡¿Qué hacía el número VII, el _estoico_ número VII, chupándole "eso" al superior?

¡Se acabó! ¡Le preguntaría al primero que pasara por el pasillo! No iba a arriesgarse a volver a abrir una puerta que no fuera la suya.

…

Lo retiraba.

No quería saber qué hacía Marluxia llevando a Vexen con una cadena atada a unas esposas de _peluche rosa_.

Por suerte al final encontró a Larxene sola y la chica, aunque de mala gana, le indicó dónde estaba su habitación. Aunque no pensaba preguntarle para qué iba a utilizar aquella máscara tan extraña.

A partir de ese momento, Xion decidió que _siempre_ llevaría la capucha en el castillo. Por dos razones: la primera, así se evitaría ver escenas de las que después se arrepentiría, y la segunda, los miembros a los que había visto en situaciones… digamos comprometidas, no la verían ruborizarse cada vez que los mirara.

Casi tres semanas después del _incidente_ decidió que Roxas era una persona simpática y que era seguro quitarse la capucha a su alrededor.

Unos dos meses después del _incidente_ decidió lo mismo sobre Axel.

Aunque pronto comprobó que no era buena idea entrar a la habitación de ninguno de los dos sin llamar, _y que respondieran_, primero.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	8. Normas: Luxord

Hola a todos =)

Después de mucho tiempo os traigo el primero de un grupo de one-shots con un tema en común pero historias diferentes. Probablemente publicaré otros en medio, pero para que no os pille por sorpresa que sepáis que ya tengo varios pensados.

Hoy la historia está dedicada al tahúr de la Organización XIII.

Espero que os guste =)

* * *

**Normas: Luxord**

Hay algo básico que se debe saber en la Organización XIII si se quiere sobrevivir: existen una serie de normas que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, deben ignorarse. Después de todo, todas ellas tienen una razón y una historia detrás.

Hoy vamos a explicar la historia de una de esas normas, una vergonzosa historia de la que los miembros de la Organización evitan hablar a toda costa. Algunos, incluso, hacen como si no hubiera sucedido. Por eso mismo cada nuevo miembro vuelve a caer en el error de sus compañeros. Todos menos Roxas y Xion, pero eso ya lo explicaremos más tarde.

Esa norma es la siguiente: nunca apuestes contra Luxord.

* * *

Todo comenzó una tranquila arde en la que todos los miembros habían terminado sus misiones y estaban pasando el tiempo como se les ocurría: Xigbar molestando a gente, Axel durmiendo, Demyx tocando el Sitar… Hacía un par de semanas que Luxord se había unido a la Organización XIII y, aburrido, propuso algo para pasar el tiempo: un torneo de póker.

Se organizaron las partidas de forma que todos se enfrentaron a todos y decidieron apostar que quien perdía una partida debía hacer aquello que el vencedor propusiera. Todo iba bien, con resultados más o menos vergonzosos para los perdedores pero aceptables, hasta que Zexion perdió contra Luxord: la imagen del callado joven en calzoncillos de florecitas leyendo en voz alta un cuento sobre una princesa que se enamoró de una cebolla es algo que nunca se borrará de la mente de los presentes.

Sentimientos mezclados se apoderaron de los demás: por un lado tenían miedo de pensar en lo que les pasaría si perdían contra Luxord, pero por otro todos querían ser el que lo venciera.

El torneo siguió y todos perdieron contra Luxord.

El resultado fue el siguiente:

Nadie excepto Xemnas y Luxord sabe cuál fue el destino del número I, ya que Luxord se lo llevó a otra habitación para cumplir la apuesta. Lo único que se supo fue que los sables de Xemnas pasaron una semana sumergidos en lejía.

Xigbar pasó el resto del mes vestido de conejo, misiones incluidas, y estuvo extremadamente tranquilo porque cada vez que se pasaba los demás comenzaron a llamarlo Bunny-boo. Además, sufrió una semana de cojera por preguntarle a Xemnas cuál había sido su penitencia.

Xaldin se tuvo que cambiar las rastas por coletitas.

El laboratorio de Vexen se volvió mucho más tétrico de lo que ya era pintado de rosa y con guirnaldas plateadas decorándolo por un mes entero.

Lexeaus se vistió como Merlín y contó el cuento del amor entre Mansex y el lobo-berserker.

Saïx tuvo que pasearse por el castillo con el parche de Xigbar como única prenda a modo de taparrabos. Xigbar se compró otro parche.

Axel, por el mismo periodo que el laboratorio de Vexen fue rosa, tuvo que sustituir sus Chackrams por panderetas, y aprendió a dar unos golpes estupendos con ellas a quien se metiera con él.

Demyx pasó ese mes sin Sitar, algo que todos agradecieron aunque el chico no pudiera ir a misiones, y cuando lo recuperó estuvo una semana entera tocándolo, parando solo a dormir y comer. En el castillo hubo muchas broncas esa semana.

Una vez pasado todo el periodo que duraron esas pintorescas situaciones se llegó al acuerdo no hablado de nunca, JAMÁS, menciona aquel mes. Por desgracia para los siguientes que llegaron.

Definitivamente a Marluxia no le hizo ni pizca de gracia acabar prácticamente rapado y con una cresta, y, a juzgar por lo chamuscado que terminó Luxord, Larxene no se tomo muy bien lo de que su ropa interior terminase colgada en el exterior del castillo.

Por último nos queda explicar cómo consiguieron librarse Roxas y Xion. Unos días después de que Roxas llegase a la Organización XIII Axel le contó que no debía apostar con Luxord o sufriría una humillación inimaginable, en palabras de Xigbar, lo hizo para "ganarse su favor y meterse en sus pantalones", y, como acabó metiéndose, vamos a supo9ner que le salió bien; en cuanto a Xion, cuando la chica llegó a la Organización era demasiado apática para aceptar una apuesta, y cuando ya estuvo en condiciones de hacerlo se había hecho amiga de Roxas y este la avisó.

Como resultado final de estas experiencias no tenemos solo la ya mencionada norma, sino también la con

* * *

secuencia de que Luxord terminó saltando de mundo en mundo para organizar timbas de póker, no repitiendo dos veces en el mismo lugar porque donde ya había estado querían matarlo.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os apuntáis a una timba de póker? xD


	9. Normas: Saïx

¡He vuelto! 8)

Os traigo una nueva norma y... tachán, tachán… ¡La respuesta tan aclamada acerca de cuál fue la penitencia de Xemnas!

Feliz lectura, gente.

* * *

**Normas: Saïx**

Ahora que ya conocemos el peligro que conlleva la personalidad ludópata y tramposa de Luxord vamos a hablar de algo que, en determinadas situaciones, puede ser mucho más peligroso, incluso mortal, que apostar contra el tahúr.

Saïx.

Nunca, da igual lo que pase, la razón que creas tener o lo buena que te parezca tu idea, gastes una broma sobre la relación entre Xemnas y Saïx (o asegúrate de que este último no te oiga).

Eso si aprecias tu vida o tu no existencia, claro está.

* * *

Antes de explicar la anécdota detrás de tan, aparentemente, obvia norma, permitidme aclarar algo: antes de que Roxas entrara en la Organización esta ya se llamaba Organización XIII, pero eran doce miembros. Eso se debe a que, hasta un par de días antes de la llegada de Roxas, habían tenido a otro número XIII: su nombre era Taixido, y tenía fama de bocazas e ingenuo.

Todo comenzó cuando a Xigbar, otro bocazas pero con más suerte y capacidad para salir por patas que Taixido, se le ocurrió ignorar el tabú del fatídico día en que todos perdieron penosamente al póker contra Luxord y sufrieron la humillación más notoria en la historia de la Organización XIII (contando los combates perdidos contra el crío de la llave gigante, el pato con problemas de pronunciación y el perro con una nuez por cerebro), aunque Xigbar no habló hasta que el pobre infeliz del por entonces número XIII no hubo pasado el día a lo murciélago en la punta de la torre más alta del castillo tal como hubiera venido al mundo de no ser un incorpóreo y con los umbríos sacándole fotos y poniéndole collares de flores hechos por Marluxia, que encontró un insano placer en todo aquello.

Taixido, que aquel día estaba enfadado con Saïx por mandarlo a una misión dentro de un libro raro y muy traumatizante donde vivía un oso tonto y amistoso que tenía demasiados buenos amiguitos (libro que terminó misteriosamente esparcido en páginas por todos los mundos conocidos), decidió vengarse del segundo al mando con dos desafortunados comentarios.

El primero, consistente en una preocupada pregunta sobre su paseo en taparrabos, le había costado al novato la mirada más mortífera que jamás nadie recibiera en el Castillo Inexistente (Sora y los lumbreras de sus amiguitos pato y perro al pasearse por ahí sin invitación y cargándoselo todo incluidos), una mirada que habría amedrentado a cualquiera con un mínimo de instinto de supervivencia.

Taixido, por desgracia para él, no lo tenía.

Fue el segundo comentario, pero, el que selló su destino.

Tras airear la opinión general de que los sables de Xemnas habían hecho con el supervisor lo mismo que este hacía de normal con Saïx no se volvió a ver al número XIII.

El abrigo con un fuerte olor cobrizo y una sustancia no identificada sobr3e él que apareció en el asiento de Taixido en la reunión del día siguiente dejó claro que Saïx no reaccionaba muy bien a las bromas sobre su relación con Xemnas.

El hecho de que ese abrigo fuera colgado como decoración en uno de los pasillos principales del castillo sirvió para reafirmar la suposición.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cabrearíais a Saïx?


	10. Normas: Xemnas

Soy consciente de que hace una espantosa barbaridad de tiempo que no actualizo. Sinceramente, hasta hace cosa de un par de meses no empecé a sentirme con ganas de escribir humor. La verdad es que este capítulo llevaba unas semanas rondando por una libreta, pero al final lo he pasado.

* * *

**Normas: Xemnas**

Xemnas no era un hombre tan paciente como la imagen que proyectaba daba a entender. Eso es algo que los miembros de la Organización XIII aprendieron por las malas.

Todo sucedió tiempo antes de que el elegido de la llave espada y los portadores de esta misma arma que formaron parte de la organización llegaran. De hecho, fue relativamente poco después de que los originales seis miembros, así como los dos jóvenes del mismo mundo, se convirtiesen en incorpóreos.

Los primeros meses de la Organización XIII fueron bastante frenéticos, con la ocupación del Mundo Inexistente y su castillo, y con todos ellos aprendiendo a controlar sus nuevos poderes. Pero llegó el tiempo en que todo esto se consiguió y comenzaron a poner en marcha los planes del grupo. El problema era que sin llaves espada por ahí sueltas para atrapar corazones, sin contar al ratón parlante que se quedaba siempre en su castillo, Kingdom Hearts no avanzaba y las acciones de la organización se vieron limitadas a misiones de reconocimiento de los mundos que iban encontrando y la búsqueda de nuevos miembros, que no llegarían ni a uno por año cuando la Organización XIII estuvo completa.

Un par de meses después de que todo se estabilizase, sucedió el primer incidente.

Nadie hizo especial caso, más allá de alguna broma, cuando Xigbar salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de una reunión con Xemnas, pensando todos que el hombre había gastado otra de sus típicas bromas. Tampoco le hicieron caso cuando juró y perjuró que él no había hecho nada que mereciera aquella reacción.

Entonces, una semana después de aquello, fue Saïx el atacado.

Es necesario aclarar que, por aquel entonces, Saïx ya era un miembro entregado de la Organización XIII, el más serio y trabajador de todos, y que ya iba en camino a convertirse en la mano derecha de Xemnas. Por eso, ver al serio hombre de pelo azul ser víctima de un ataque de ira de Xemnas impactó y preocupó a todos los miembros de la organización. Fue entonces cuando comprendieron que algo no iba bien y decidieron que debían hacer algo al respecto.

Un par de pruebas que resultaron en varios miembros de la organización casi asesinados por el jefe confirmaron la teoría de que el mal humor y la volatilidad de Xemnas iban en función de lo aburrido que estuviera.

Se formó un grupo especial con el objetivo de encontrar una forma de mantener a Xemnas entretenido, y comenzaron a ponerse en marcha varios planes.

El primero de estos intentos, consistente en mantener un mínimo de caos constante en el castillo, resultó ser un desastre: la reacción de Xemnas a las constantes peleas, objetos rotos y Umbríos gastando bromas de mal gusto fue un brote aún mayor de violencia que requirió del uso extensivo de una magia Cura en casi todos los habitantes del castillo.

La sugerencia de Vexen de mandar al proprio Xemnas en misiones como a los demás miembros terminó en este último arrasando el laboratorio del científico, Xaldin perdió la mitad de sus rastas al tratar de entretenerlo haciendo extraños experimentos culinarios, y Zexion se vio en figurillas para salvar la biblioteca cuando, en una completa y total muestra de falta de sentido común, le sugirió a Xemnas que se buscase un hobby.

La solución vino tras decenas de reuniones y situaciones cercanas a la muerte más tarde, cuando Axel hizo un comentario que todos descartaron como la idea más ridícula hasta la fecha:

-¿Y si le compramos una pelotita anti estrés?

A pesar de las burlas que recibió la sugerencia, el pelirrojo decidió ponerla en práctica de todos modos. En su siguiente misión tomó un desvío a un supermercado y compró una enorme bolsa de horteras pelotitas anti estrés fluorescentes que hizo a la cajera mirarlo con una expresión extraña. Cuando llegó al castillo, Axel procedió a abandonar pelotas en todas las habitaciones e incluso en los pasillos y se fue a dormir.

En la reunión que la organización tenía al día siguiente, a las que los miembros habían comenzado a asistir con creciente pavor, Xemnas se mostró relajado y con su usual aire de serenidad. Cuando vieron que en la mano apretaba y volvía a apretar una espantosa pelota rosa fosforito, todos dirigieron la mirada a un más que pagado de sí Axel.

Desde entonces, una de las normas más importantes del castillo quedó establecida:

Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, Xemnas debe estar aburrido.

Por supuesto, cada vez que un miembro nuevo llegaba, los anteriores procedían a esconder todas las pelotitas y, al cabo de una semana, mandaban al desafortunado novato a darle un mensaje extremadamente absurdo (pero presentado de forma que al nuevo no se lo pareciera) a Xemnas. De este modo todos aprendieron la gran importancia de la norma.

Y en este caso ni siquiera Roxas y Xion se salvaron, pues Axel decidió que un susto de muerte a sus amigos era necesario para preservar la paz y la tranquilidad en el castillo inexistente.


End file.
